¡Gaara-sama!¡Soy su nueva niñera!
by MagicalImli
Summary: Se rumorea por ahí que Gaara tiene niñera por sobreprotección de sus hermanos ya que se fueron por pocos días de viaje a Konoha...¡y resulta ser Matsuri!...Puede que Gaara se moleste, pero resulta que al parecer es de su agrado ¿cierto Gaara?
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Hoy les vengo con un long fic Gaamatsu! Será de como 6 o7 caps! Si sigo con los fics largos Gaamatsu y es que le agarre un cariño a la pareja jeje!**

 **Aparte adoro la idea de que Matsu sea la niñera de Gaara *_*! Espero se de su agrado!**

 **Le dejaré con el cap 1**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

Gaara sintió tocar la puerta de su oficina despacio, casi inaudible. Era Matsuri quien tímidamente pidió entrar y el había cedido. Supuestamente debería de estar en su hogar durmiendo o disfrutando este día especial que celebraba Suna. Se suponía que era el día del patrimonio, y era además su día libre…¡Pero diablos estaba ahí parada esperando entrar!

Matsuri era la secretaria de Gaara, ella estaba feliz de serle de ayuda, ser su aliada y amiga de confianza. _Lo que sea por Gaara -sama_ , pensaba. Pero justo ahora…

—Pase —finalmente habló Gaara.

Matsuri abrió la puerta con dificultad ya que venía con las manos ocupadas y tambaleando hacia los lados empujo la puerta, mostrando unos papeles que le sobrepasaba su cabeza.

—Hola…Gaara -sama —la castaña estaba tan cansada que al dejar los papeles le sonrió como si estuviera ebria y volvió a tambalearse de un lado a otro hasta finalmente cerrar los ojos y caer, pero Gaara atentamente corrió a contenerla entre sus brazos.—¡Que hermoso!— se sonrojo levemente vislumbrando perdida su rostro mientras nuevamente cerraba lentamente sus ojos.

...

Matsuri abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió que estaba acostada en algún lugar y con su mejor amigo presente.

— ¿Matsuri?¿Estás bien? — preguntó Gaara.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó confundida.

— Estás en la enfermería de la torre— contestó el pelirrojo.

La muchacha bostezo largo y se sentó estirando sus brazos y cuerpo, hasta que se sonrojo completamente al ver como el Kage la miraba fijamente por loq ue acababa de hacer.

—P-Perdón…—dijo mirando avergonzada el piso.

—No importa, estamos en confianza.

— ¿Qué hora es?—preguntó asustada la joven.

— Te quedaste dormida como cinco horas—hizo una torcida mueca sintiendo culpa—Si no hubieses estado conmigo…

—No, no, no ¿Que habla Gaara-sama?—dijo negando con las manos y la cabeza desesperada la joven.

—Debes tener derecho a tu día libre—sentenció el pelirrojo seguro—Quédate aquí, duerme, es mejor que descanses.

—N-No es necesario…—se quedó muda al ver el rostro de reprimenda de su amigo y confianza. Matsuri apreció la preocupación que le demostraba y se coloreo mirando nuevamente al piso y sonriendo tímidamente. Se volvió a recostar y sintió como su amigo le arropaba.

—Que duermas bien—dijo cubriéndola con las sábanas, acercando el rostro y hablándole sin querer en su oreja erizando cada vello de la castaña y acelerando el latir de su corazón.

— B-Buenas n-noches…

...

Gaara ya en su oficina estaba en sus obligaciones de Kazekage, timbrando papeles y respondiendo solicitudes, cuando Temari entro sin previo aviso.

—Gaara es hora de irnos— dijo sonrientemente.

— ¿Irnos? ¿Nosotros?

—Tú no, yo y Kankuro—dijo moviendo una mano.

— ¿Dónde y por qué?

— Voy a conocer a mis suegros…—dijo sonrojada la muchacha.

Gaara frunció el ceño y la miró pidiendo explicaciones.

— ¿Qué tanto te sorprende?

— No me dijiste que ya comenzabas la relación con el Nara—dijo molesto el joven.

— Pues ahora te digo.

— ¿Y no puedo ir yo también?

—No zopenco, si vas ¿quien hace estos trámites tan importantes? — Su hermana tenía razón, Gaara era confidencial en este momento, su aldea dependía de él. — Aparte los ancianos te matarían si te vas así ahora.

Molesto el aguamarina asintió y se sumió a sus papeles.

— ¿Solo eso?— preguntó luego.

— Te conseguiremos una niñera—dijo triunfante.

Gaara rodó los ojos.

— Gaara debes de estar bien y vivir bien…

— ¿Y a quién piensas elegir?

—Es una sorpresa—sonrió.

—…—

—Admítelo, no sabes ni cocinar—su hermano con más rabia se sonrojó y dejó de escribir.— Además te servirá para eso y algo mas—eso lo dijo rápidamente y en voz baja.

— ¿Algo más?— una palabra más de su hermana e iba a estallar.

— No nada más, ahora me retiraré, con su permiso—sin decir más ni escuchar las explicaciones que le pedía su hermano se retiró.

 _¿Hasta cuando diré que no soy ningún niño?._ Molesto el pelirrojo siguió trabajando, hasta que por su mente comenzaron pasar pensamientos de quien sería su niñera.

 _¿Quizá sea…alguna chica nueva?_ ¿Una chica nueva en su cuarto?¿Cocinandole?¿Verlo en las mañanas y en las noches? Negó desesperado con la cabeza y se volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo.

 _¿Quizá sea…Sari o Yukata?_ Pensar eso le dio escalofríos. Ahí ambas chicas se aprovecharán de él por ser su idolo numero uno y quizás le acosen en la noche. _No, no lo deseo._

¿Quién más le quedaba?

 _¿Podría ser acaso…_ , tenía una chica mas en mente, pero la descartó de inmediato sonrojándose , no lo creería. Intento seguir en sus labores, pero ese último pensamiento le rondó por todas las horas.

Cansado llegó a su casa, con un peso enorme en su cuerpo y con el estrés del trabajo, más todas las tareas del día siguiente en mente. Entró directamente al baño a darse una ducha, sin saludar ni fijarse si siquiera si alguien estaba en la casa. Al terminar se sacudió el cabello y se tapó con una toalla.

Camino por la casa, preguntando por sus hermanos y lo único que escucho fue un sonido en la cocina. Pensando que era alguno de sus hermanos fue rápidamente hacia allá y notó que la luz estaba prendida. Se asomó con toda confianza al sentir un exquisito olor a estofado.

— ¿Temari desde cuando cocinas tan bien…?— no terminó de hablar porque quedó impresionado al ver a una chica distinta a su hermana. No, no y no.

La muchacha al ver en paños menores a Gaara se enrojeció completamente y dejó de cocinar.

— ¿G-Gaara….sama?— era nada más y nada menos que Matsuri con un temblor en todo su cuerpo al verle solo con toalla.

— ¿Qué haces a…— no terminó de hablar cuando recordó reciente que le hablo su hermana— No me digas que…

La joven temblando como una gelatina solamente atino a decir:

—Gaara –s-sama…Y-Yo soy su niñera.

* * *

 **Editado e.e**


	2. Niñera Embobada

**Holaa! Sii ya llegamos al segundo cap que emoción! Este cap deja en claro cualquier reacción realista que tendría una fan de Gaara...verán ustedes mismos xDD!**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto no me pertenece es del gran Kishimoto, pero si esta historia**

 **Cap 1 : Niñera embobada**

 **Parejas : Gaamatsu y Kankusari**

 **Pd: Muchas gracias por su interés en esta historia, me emocione ;_;! Los adoro a tod s n.n!**

 **En fin...xD**

* * *

 **Cap 1:** **Niñera Embobada**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Mi niñera?¿Tu?—dijo sorprendido Gaara.

—P-Pues...Sí, pero...B-Bueno si le molesta...—Matsuri ocultó su onix mirada entre sus mechones sin atreverse a mirarle—Podría no hacerlo, es su decisión después de todo ¿no?

Gaara arrepentido por lo que dijo, rascó su nuca y se adentró más a la cocina, lentamente.

—No quise decir eso—miró hacia un lado avergonzado— A mi no me molesta para nada.

Ahora la castaña notaba la buena figura que marcaba su pelirrojo amado al verlo ahí con solo una toalla en su cintura,con el cuerpo húmedo gracias a su cabello que estaba mojado, comenzó a distraer y a poner nerviosa a la castaña, por lo que miraba solo de vez en cuando a la comida y a el rápidamente. Gaara notó lo que sucedía y retrocedió, quedó detrás de una mesa que le llegaba justo hasta la cintura y se reposo en ella dándole la espalda.

Matsuri hacia el intento de seguir cocinado pero no podía dejar de mirar esa espalda tan bien formada y esos fuertes hombros desnudos y blancos.

Su cabello mojado dejaba caer gotas que le resbalaban en la espalda dirigiéndolas hasta el derrier y cóccix. Matsuri se quedó hipnotizada ante ese movimiento natural y tragó saliva pesadamente.

 _Kami-sama sálvame de esto..._

Por otro lado el ladeo su rostro mirando seriamente lo que hacía.

—¿L-Le gusta el estofado de pescado?—preguntó al fin.

—Si, huele bien.

—Que alegría que le guste señor...

—Dime Gaara—le regañó molesto.

—Si...Gaara-san.

—¿Cuánto tiempo debes cuidarme?—preguntó dándose media vuelta.

—T-Temari-san me dijo que lo cuidare por un tiempo largo—al escuchar eso Gaara tornó los ojos.

—Se sobrepasan.

—Nos preocupamos por usted—Matsuri se corrigió con el rostro y las manos agitandolas hacia los lados—Digo...sus hermanos.

—Gracias por tu preocupación igualmente—le medio sonrió haciendo que la chica se embobara, mientras le miraba escogió cualquier ingrediente para echar.—No creo que pueda comer tanto picante.

Avergonzada Matsuri se dio cuenta de lo que hacía , se desesperó y buscó algún otro ingrediente.

—¿P-Puede probar?—Gaara se acercó y tomó el cucharón y bebió de este, atragantándose y colocandose rojo y luego azul. Luego tosió y rápidamente tomó agua.—¡Que horrible!

—Hay comida hecha—dijo aun tosiendo afónico. Decepcionada Matsuri sacó la comida y la calentó. No le quedó otra que votar toda una olla.

...

Estaban ambos cenando, Gaara esta vez con ropa y Matsuri al otro extremo de la mesa observandolo disimulada y silenciosamente.

 _Mi debilidad._

—¿No vas a comer?—preguntó el pelirrojo, la joven notó que no había tocado un solo utensilio.

—Eh...Claro...—timidamente tomó un tenedor y enterró un brócoli en el para meterlo a su boca.

—¿Como vas con esos papeles?

—¿Eh? Ah...lo siento aun falta—suspiró.

—No es tan deprisa, aún puedes acabarlos a tu ritmo—dijo Gaara.

—Gaara-san...—le interrumpió mirándole fijamente.

—¿Sí?—preguntó mientras metia arroz en su boca.

— Si me permite quiero decirle que...estaré encantada de cuidarlo—lo ultimo lo dijo desviando la mirada y sonrojándose, además de decirlo rápidamente.

—Me imagine que te eligirian...

—Tan notoria será nuestra relación...—sudaba mucho.

—Es que eres mi única compañía...—Matsuri se conmovió ante ese comentario y le sonrió dulcemente. Luego vio la hora del reloj que estaba pegado en la pared de la cocina y se paró desesperada.

—Rayos es muy tarde...—luego se tocó el bolsillo de su falda y se sonrojó nuevamente.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Gaara preocupado.

—No traje...llaves.

—No te preocupes te puedes quedar a dormir en la habitación de mi hermana.

—¡¿Aquí?! ¡¿En su casa?!

—No me molesta—se paró y le sonrió.

 _No puedo creerlo..._

Matsuri se quedó parada mirando con la boca abierta al Kazekage que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa. Estaba paralizada de la impresión y más sonrojada que nunca.

—Puedes tomar su piyama y te espero para mostrarte dónde queda—le palpo el hombro derecho desencadenando una corriente que entumio todo su cuerpo, haciendo que en los minutos que el joven se retiraba se le adormecieran las piernas.

 _No puedo creerlo..._

...

Ya en el cuarto de Temari la joven se puso una camisa blanca larga con tirantes por el calor para luego caer en la cama.

¡Estaba en la casa de Gaara!...¡En la casa de Gaara!...aun no lo asimilaba, por lo que suspiraba un montón de veces. Se ovillo de perfil y se aferró en la almohada. Sonrió sonrojándose y apretando más aún aquella almohada. Hasta que sintió tocar la puerta, dando un respingo.

—¿Matsuri?—tocó nuevamente la puerta el joven.

Con timidez la castaña abrió dejando soltar un suspiro por ver a su rey detrás de aquella puerta. Luego se sonrojó y petrificó.

—¿S-Señor? D-Digo...¿Gaara-san?

—Venía decir buenas noches—sonrió.

—Bien, que duerma bien igualmente...Mañana me iré temprano a mi hogar y iré al cerrajero.

—Pues bien, que duermas bien igualmente—sin mas que decir Gaara se fue.

Cerró la puerta esperando que Gaara siquiera notara algún detalle en ella o algo asi. Nada. Tampoco se debía de tomar las atribuciones puesto que eran solo amigos.

Aun así se recostó en la puerta y suspiró dejándose caer rendida al piso. Mañana iba a ser un gran dia.

...

—¿Escuchaste? Parece que Gaara-sama tiene una niñera particular, parece que la chica era necesitada porque se quedó a dormir...—murmuraba una chica—.¿No crees que que se está bajando ella sola el perfil?

—A lo mejor solo quiere una noche a solas con el ...es una idiota ¿sabes su nombre?—preguntaba otra.

—Creo que no...pero dicen que Temari -san la escogió—dijo otra muchacha.

—¡El Kazekage debe de estar con una chica digna! ¡No una niñera!—dijo una más alta que las demás.—Nosotras no estamos a su altura...¡aunque lo que desearía por ser su novia!

Todas murmurando entre ellas, las compañeras de Matsuri rodeando el lobby de la torre, tomando algún té de hierbas como desayuno. Matsuri se mordía la boca de rabia y impotencia al escuchar eso. Nunca creyó que su nuevo labor causaría tanto "furor" y que se desplazaría de boca en boca.

 _Odiosas_

Intentando terminar esos papeles, se concentró lo que pudo hasta sentir una mano tocarle el hombro y un olor a café. Matsuri dio un respingo.

—Hola Matsuri-chan—era Sari quien le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Ah...Hola Sari-chan—dijo relajándose.

—¿No quieres café?

—No ya tomé desayuno...

Sari tomó asiento junto a ella colocando la taza de café en la mesa.

—¿Que haces?

—Estos papeles...debo de terminarlos...son para la nueva corporación del país del rayo...quieren entablar relaciones publicas con nosotros—sonrió.

—Escuchaste el rumor...Una nana para Gaara-sama—rió. Matsuri frunció el entrecejo.

—No deberíamos meternos en asuntos ajenos—dijo molesta.

—¿Pero no crees que Gaara-sama puede hacerlo solo?

—El piensa lo mismo son sus hermanos que lo hacen pasar por esto.

—Pues si...lo quieren mucho. Como nosotras—dijo Sari sonrojandose—¡Que daría yo por ser su niñera!—suspiró largo molestando a la pelicafe.

El grupo de jóvenes chismosas se dispersó al venir llegar a Baki con un pergamino en especial entre sus manos. Dirigió la mirada a Matsuri y la llamó con su barbilla. Matsuri sorprendida se paró y se dirigió hacia el , ambos se dirigieron hacia el pasillo más o menos oscuro y le entregó el pergamino.

—Luego se lo muestras a Gaara-sama ¿esta bien?—Matsuri asintió y el hombre se fue. La muchacha abrió el pergamino comenzando a leer el contenido.

 _Debido a ciertas ocasiones embarazosas entre Kankuro y Naruto creo que no llegaremos antes del mes...Matsuri...hazte cargo de mi hermano, puedes si quieres ocupar mi cuarto ,te lo dejo. Avisale a Gaara, se que se molestara pero nos preocupa...Por cierto ¡Aprovecha! ¡Eres afortunada! pero no te pases de la raya ¿eh?_

 _Atte: Temari._

Echa un bochorno Matsuri cierra el pergamino y lentamente sin procesar nada aun se devuelve al lobby mirando a sus compañeras ya a Sari con algo de desesperación. Sari le preguntó con las manos en un lenguaje de señas extraño y Matsuri solo dijo que era sobre los papeles y que se lo dirá luego. Se dirigió a la oficina del Kazekage sacando fuerzas para sobrellevar la reacción de Gaara.

Alfin en la oficina y con el pergamino en mano Matsuri le anuncia la noticia. La reacción del joven fue tranquila.

—¿Puedo ver el pergamino?

—Si—se lo iba a pasar hasta que pensó en ese mensaje de hurras de Temari lo pensó dos veces—D-Digo no... es que Temari-sama dijo que fuese confidencial—sonrió nerviosa.

—Bien—dijo finalmente continuando con sus papeles.

 _¡Temari-sama casi me mete en líos por Kami-sama!_

—¿Ya fuiste al cerrajero?—dijo concentrado en esos papeles.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si ya tengo la llave...creo que podré irme tranquila a mi hogar.—sonrió. Matsuri no contó a Gaara lo de quedarse en su cuarto.

—Cualquier problema que tengas solo dilo y puedes quedarte las veces que quiera en mi hogar, no me incomoda—Matsuri se tornó de mil colores y se alborotó.—Eres bienvenida.

—¡M-Muchas gracias!—se inclinó eufóricamente y salió torpemente sin dejar de mirarle. Alguien abrió la puerta y la joven se acercaba a ella , dándose la media vuelta y chocando de bruces con su cara gimiendo de dolor. Era Baki con un infome quien quedó junto a Gaara mirándola con un rostro de duda. Matsuri avergonzada salió corriendo casi cayendo de las escaleras.

—¿Estará enferma?—preguntó el hombre.

—No lo se—dijo Gaara.

—Kazekage, Kankuro -dono envió estas fotos desde Konoha. Dicen que se tardaran 3 meses más allá.

—¿Y qué se supone que están haciendo?

—Al parecer Temari planea su boda.

—¿Y que hace Kankuro metido entre medio?—Gaara frunció el ceño.

—Es que necesitaban a alguien mas para hacer los trámites para el matrimonio ...Es más como la ayudantía. Mientras Temari aprovecha de buscar casa en Konoha.

Gaara se quedo pensando en lo mucho que podía mandar su hermana al punto de ordenar a sus hermanos a hacer cosas propias.

—Pero usted relájese, pronto llegarán felices—dijo Baki a lo que Gaara asintió.—Por cierto...antes de retirarme debo de decir algo.

—¿Que cosa?

—Su niñera, observela con detención—Gaara quedó confundido y mudo mientras Baki se retiraba.

 _¿Que la observe con detención? ¿Que quiere decir con eso?_

Siguió con sus papeles , pero aun así esas palabras no lograron concentrarlo en todo el dia. ¿Había algo que no veía en Matsuri? Lo pensó más veces y lo único que lograba observar era sentir acelerar más su propio pecho cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Se paró de su escritorio y fue a tomar aire al balcón para meditar. Perdido entre el viento y la arena al Kazekage solo le afloraba algo. Y era justamente a la castaña que la miraba a lo lejos marcharse junto a Sari, con unos pergaminos alegremente.

* * *

 **Ya comenzó el amor *_*...Viva el Gaamatsu :3!**

 **Byee!**

 **Editado :3!**


	3. Siempre Cuidandote

**Capítulo tres a la orden! Recién sacado del horno! Esta cap va dedicado a Agualuna por animarme a mis examenes :3! Te quiero amiga n.n!**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto no me pertenece , si a Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **3 : Siempre cuidándote.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matsuri tocó la puerta de la casa de Gaara mas temprano que antes. Traía consigo zanahorias y legumbres. Quería sorprenderlo esta vez, no iba a pasar nada extraño. Gaara abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a la castaña tan temprano.

—Traje algunas cosas que le gustaran. Esta vez no habrá errores—rió animada. Sonrojado el joven se dió la media vuelta sin decir alguna palabra y la dejó entrar—¿Sucede algo?

—No me agrada la idea que me vengan a cuidar solo es eso—dijo viéndola de reojo.

—B-Bueno yo si quiere me retiro, le podría enseñar algunas cositas para cocinar—sonrió—así vive más tranquilo.

—No tengo tiempo...

—Ah...—tragó saliva y continuo — P-Pero, verá lo bien que lo pasaremos juntos—volvió a sonreír.

Gaara suspiró y le ayudo con las bolsas. No tenía más opción , era un inútil que no sabía nada del hogar por lo que se quiso resignar a la situación y seguir con este juego. Por otro lado Matsuri comenzaba a sentirse incómoda por ser una molestia para el joven y por su lado preferiría no venir , pero al solo verlo no quiso...no quiso dejar de verle teniendolo tan de cerca.

Estaban tan cerca, ambos no se resistieron en mirarse fijamente. Matsuri se perdió ante la celeste mirada del Kazekage , mientras este la observaba seriamente.

Gaara estaba endeble, no podía pensar, solo miraba los orbes de Matsuri con fuerte anhelo y cierta desesperación. Matsuri se sonrojó e intimido con ese destello de determinación.

No podía siquiera modular, estaba perdida. Fue que lentamente se acercó a su rostro y rozó sus labios. Un roce le erizaba la piel y desencadenaba la locura. Su pecho le latía demasiado fuerte y realmente sentía que perdía la cordura. Sudaba, sus manos estaban heladas y sus piernas temblaban. Gaara estaba con los labios semi abiertos rozando los suyos y observando aun a sus ojos . Matsuri cerró los ojos y a paso lento se acercó más, besándolo suavemente.

Gaara no sabía qué hacer, estaba sorprendido aparte de ser besado y experimentar algo así, se preguntaba porque su pecho le latía tan fuerte. Estaba petrificado. Estaba confundido, y estaba asustado.

Lentamente acercó su mano y acarició el rostro de la muchacha mientras movía los labios, y deleitaba su interior de una forma que la dejaba sin respiración. Matsuri agarraba de sus cabellos y apegaba su cuerpo al de el. El nivel del beso cada vez avanzaba más agresivamente y sin ninguna detención, Gaara aferró sus manos en su cintura y dejó caer la bolsa.

¿Que estaban haciendo?

Con dificultad se separó agitado de la castaña y se adentró a la cocina sin siquiera mirarla, dejando a la joven confundida.

 _¿Lo habré hecho mal?_ pensó Matsuri. Se tocó los labios aún anonadada y sonrojada y sin poder moverse ya que sus piernas le temblaban por lo que se quedó donde mismo.

Un silencio incomodo acompañó el momento y ninguno de los dos quiso hablar, Matsuri estaba sumida en sus sentimientos, confundida y con miedo de todo lo que pasaría si se movía de su lugar.

 _A lo mejor Gaara-sama está molesto..._

Gaara por su lado estaba en el patio tomando aire, con la sangre fluyendo rápidamente y con los latidos que lo agolpeteaban fuertemente. No sabía qué hacer, quería tiempo para conocer este sentimiento. _¿Que esto? ¿Por qué lo siento?_ Suspiró agobiado de tanto pensar y miró las estrellas brillar con fuerza.

 _¿Que hago?_

La castaña reaccionó y recogió la bolsa dejándola en la mesa. Vió la silueta del joven con el pecho adolorido de tanto latir y se intimidó. Con vergüenza y temor se adentró al patio y lo miró desde la puerta.

—¿G-Gaara...san?

Gaara ladeo el rostro , pero no se atrevió a mirarle, por lo que Matsuri entendió la vergüenza mutua.

—Matsuri...

—No yo puedo..explicarlo—dijo calmandolo.

—¿Qué vas a explicarme?

—Es..solo...algo...—ninguna palabra emanaba de la boca de la chica solo ganas de explotar los fuertes deseos de aferrar sus brazos a su cuello y susurrarle cuantas veces lo amaba.

—Si quieres puedes irte.

—¿Y usted?¿Quién le cocinara?

—No te preocupes por eso...Puedo ver que hago.

—Si señor...Como ordene...—sin mas que decir la joven tomó sus cosas y tropezando con todo se fue.

Gaara suspiró y no dejaba de ver las estrellas, estaba convencido de que este sentimiento le aprisionaba más que el Biju cuando lo tenía. Sus pensamientos estaban basados en ella...solo ella.

 _¿Por qué?_ Una respuesta le vino a la mente. Atenta, cariñosa, amigable, siempre preocupada por su bienestar y a parte sencilla. Sin ignorar su única alumna y capaz de reconocerlo tal como es. Un gran remezón que tuvo en su vida.

Matsuri llegó agitada a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto. Pensó en el delicioso beso y toda su piel se erizaba. Besar a Gaara fue su única y primera experiencia y fue demasiado maravillosa. ¡Besaba tan bien para ser su primera vez! Tocó su boca y se lanzó a su cama con frenesí. Pero aun asi le extrañaba la reacción de Gaara. Creía que seguiría el beso y le pediría ser su novia...Pero no fue así.

 _¿No creo que estaba experimentando?_

Sacudió la cabeza y se la golpeó con la almohada se estaba volviendo loca.

Aun así no pudo dormir por la idea de molestia o incomodidad del error que hizo...si se podía decir error. A lo mejor Gaara nunca más le hablaba y la relación llegaba hasta ahí...

Y al igual que Matsuri Gaara no comió, ni logró dormir. En el patio se quedó vislumbrando las estrellas y preguntándoles qué hacer. Que demonios hacer.

...

Gaara estaba en su oficina firmando los papeles de aprobación para el evento que sería en unos días más, cuando la joven Matsuri entró con los papeles listos. Tocó la puerta y Gaara accedió.

—¿Gaara-san?—dijo la joven algo avergonzada.

—Ah, Matsuri—dijo dejando de escribir y mirándola.

—T-Traigo los papeles listos.

—Perfecto, puedes dejarlos por aquí—le indicó en un costado de la mesa muy cerca de un vaso con agua. Pero Matsuri se enredó en sus pies y empujó aquel vaso con los demás papeles volcandolo en la capa de Gaara.

 _Soy la peor..._

—Gaara-sama..yo puedo hacerlo—tomó un paño y comenzó a limpiarlo.

Gaara iba a decirle que no al toque pero, al sentir la mano de la castaña en su pecho limpiando esa mancha hizo renegar la acción y delicadamente sostuvo esa mano y la apretó fuertemente dejando en shock a la chica.

La miró a los ojos y jaló el brazo hacia el.

Matsuri no sabía si estaba jugando con ella ¡Y pues no le importaba! Porque lo estaba besando de esa forma que amaba de nuevo y lo disfrutaba nuevamente. Se sentó en sus piernas y dejó que le deleitara con el beso dejándola suspirar y gemir miles de veces. Esta vez el beso fue largo y duradero, lo único que lo separó fue el tocar de la puerta que los asustó a ambos.

—Kazekage-sama—dijo una voz masculina.

Matsuri se paró y de inmediato se alejó de e hizo que se iba. Mientras Gaara dejaba pasar al hombre. Un hombre pelinaranjo con ojos verdes y de tez morerna casi negra, robusto y musuculoso entró. Tenía la banda del rayo, por lo que ambos asumieron que eran sobre el tema de la inauguración de las nuevas obras públicas.

—Kazekage-sama, un gusto soy Ukiyo uno de los más apegados a A—se reverencio y sonrió amigablemente.—Traigo buenas noticias.

Gaara ,que estaba serio y con las manos juntas apoyada en la mesa se intrigó ante el anuncio y insistió en que dijera la noticia.

—El gusto es mío, Ukiyo. ¿Podrias decirme que sucede?

—La fecha se adelanta. Usted podrá ir al país del rayo dentro de estos dos días. Decida usted si quiere venir solo o con sus hermanos , tenemos el hospedaje listo y solo falta su opinión.

Miro a Matsuri quien estaba observando por detrás curiosa y meditó la situación. Estaba solo, y sin sus hermanos y conociendo lo sobreprotectores que eran , la opción era una: ir con su niñera. Frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—¿Sucede algo Kazekage?—preguntó Ukiyo.

—Iré mañana—Matsuri abrió la boca de impresión y comenzó a preocuparse bastante. ¿Qué haría el solo con todo lo que rogó Temari? Pero se tuvo que retirar porque el joven la miraba implorandole que se fuese ya.

Sacaría más dudas a la noche cuando ambos esten nuevamente juntos.

...

Matsuri nuevamente tocó la puerta y Gaara le abrió de inmediato, tan rápido que la muchacha se asustó.

—Lo siento—dijo rascando su cabeza—Creo que estoy algo ansioso.

—¿Ansioso?—sus mejillas se tornaron carmín rápidamente. ¿Escuchó bien?

—Adelante pasa—Matsuri pasó rápidamente y el joven cerró la puerta. Lentamente se acercó hacia ella y le abrazó por la cintura apegando su cuerpo al suyo y recargando su cabeza en su espalda , haciendo gemir a la joven.

—Gaara-san...

—Matsuri debo de hablar contigo—le susurró.

—¿Con-conmigo?

—Honestamente no puedo estar asi todo el tiempo...

—¿Así como?— le dió media vuelta y la volvió a besar sin ninguna detención. Matsuri intentaba zafarse pero no podía. Gaara le agarraba de su rostro y la besaba con un deseo feroz. No aguantaba más y estaba más que claro. La joven dejaba gemidos y comenzaba a enredar sus dedos en los pelirrojos cabellos, dejándose devorar por su depredador que lo estaba haciendo de forma excelente. No paraban, su respiración era entrecortada y perdían el aire de vez en cuando, pero seguían sus bocas unidas por un gran rato hasta que uno de ellos cortó el beso. Y esta vez fue Matsuri.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?—dijo sin aire.

Gaara solo jadeaba agitado sin dejar de mirarle, derritiendo cada vez mas a la joven. No dijo absolutamente nada y besaba nuevamente a la joven , quien con dificultad lo impedía.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Yo...lo que quiero es que estés conmigo aquí—dijo confundido entre sus sentimientos.

Matsuri fuera de si abrió los ojos y se dejó besar nuevamente por el, esta vez perdiéndose con deseo. Al parecer entendió todo y se sintió muy feliz. Cerró los ojos y disfruto el momento.

...

Sentados en la cocina cenando, Gaara menciona que acepta la idea de que lo acompañe, por su hermana , y piensa en realidad, porque no soportaría estar sin ella.

—¡Pero por supuesto que iré! ¡Si usted lo desea, haré lo que sea!. Pero debe de estar descansado para mañana y comer muy bien ¡Me comió muy poco hoy!—le regaño maternalmente.—¿No quiere más?

—No gracias—le sonrió el pelirrojo. La joven lo beso suavemente en la boca formando un nudo en el estómago y retiró sus platos.

—¡Mañara guardaré esto para el viaje!—dijo indicando la comida.— ¡Recuerde ordenar sus cosas y mañana pasare a ordenar su cuarto!

—N-No es necesario—se sonrojo el joven al pensar que tocara sus cosas.

Matsuri rió tiernamente al verlo así y juró no tocar nada.

—Lo ordenó yo no te preocupes—sentenció sonriendo.

—Bueno...—sin mas que decir solo dedicó su tiempo en lavar platos.

A veces se suele ser muy sobreprotectora con los que uno ama, y más aún cuando el amor es tan fuerte. Y Matsuri no dudaría en cuidar de el a pesar de los problemas que vinieran, porque era su labor, era su voluntad y su pasatiempo.

* * *

 **Como lo vieron fue un tanto intenso y yo lo ame al hacerlo...sentí todo creo que ese dia estaba muy sensible xDDD En fin espero les haya agradado *W*!**

 **Saludines a todos!**

 **Editado!**


	4. Celoso, tímido e inseguro

**Hola gente! Hoy les vengo con un nuevo cap! Un poco tarde lo se e.e...Gracias a todos los que me siguen y sus comentarios *_* Me hacen feliche :D!**

 **En este quiero demostrar algo distinto... no cuento más, no quiero dar spoiler xD**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto no me pertenece , es de Kishimoto. ¡Pero esta historia es mía!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4** : **Celoso, tímido e inseguro**

 **.**

Matsuri caminaba por entre la arena a plena mañana con una gran mochila con todas sus pertenencias y a su lado llevaba un cilindro de plástico en donde llevaba su fuuton. Caminaba rápido para no ser vista, casi corriendo. Vio su reloj, eran las 8:00 a.m, hora perfecta para llegar a casa de Gaara. Su estómago estaba revuelto, estaba ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez pero una ansiedad positiva y agradable. Quería verlo luego.

Pasó por la casa de Sari, quien estaba saliendo de su casa, por lo que corrió para que no la notara. La había perdido de vista hace días y no le confiaba nada, porque el tiempo lo gastaba en él. Sabía que debía de decirle un montón de cosas, pero que si las decía se enojaria si o si, asi que no sabía cuál era la idea de hablarle entonces.

Tomó una calle secreta que daba directo a la torre, sabía que todas estarían ahí y con una enorme cara larga al verla partir con el mismísimo Kazekage: después de todo nada era secreto.

 _¿Que dira Gaara-sama en referente a esto? ¿Que me ama y no puede dejarme lejos de el? O quizá..._

Miró a su frente y sus pensamientos se disolvieron al ver a nada más y nada menos que al dueño de los mismos sonreírle con una escolta a su espaldas. Matsuri miró a sus espaldas y alrededores por si alguien más observaba para luego besarle en la mejilla.

—¿Estás lista?—preguntó.

—Pues si, traje comida preparada de mi casita por si tiene hambre—sonrió tiernamente—no quiero verlo con el estómago vacío estaría muy mal hecho mi trabajo.

Gaara suspiró, no le gustaba que la trataran como bebe pero acarició la cabellera de la joven revolviendola.

—Pongámonos en marcha—sin decir más y a cierta distancia ambos caminaban hacia las arenas.

La joven en un intento tomó su mano logrando igualar a Gaara, la apretó y movió. Era una cálida y fuerte mano, estaba en el mismo cielo y una agradable sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Por lo que sonrió sin dejar de mirar su perfil.

 _Hermoso_.

Por otro lado Gaara seguía mirando hacia adelante y sin mucha expresión, sólo de vez en cuando le dedicaba una que otra sonrisa de aprobación.

—Gaara-san,¿sabe usted cuánto nos demoraremos?—preguntó nerviosa.

—En unos días, recuerdo que no vamos a Konoha—dijo volteando a verla.

—Eso significa más tiempo juntos ¿no?

—Pues si—fue lo único que respondió.

—Me encanta.

—¿Que cosa?

—Estar así con usted—sonrió tiernamente mientras movía la mano de un lado a otro.

Gaara vio la mano rápidamente y a ella sonriéndole. Matsuri con el otro brazo lo abrazó propinándole muchos pequeños besos en su mejilla. Sonrojado el pelirrojo caminaba lentamente y con la vista en el horizonte.

...

Entraron a una pequeña aldea desconocida a descansar , aún les faltaba recorrido y estaban exhaustos. Entraron a un pequeño lugar de descanso que estaba cerca de la entrada.

Un muchacho pequeño apareció en la entrada saludandolos enérgicamente.

—¡Bienvenidos a la posada Kiguakure! Pueden dormir cuando quieran aqui solo cobramos los días dormidos.

—¿Ni comidas ni nada de eso?—se sorprendió Matsuri.

—Para usted es gratis hermosa—le sonrió coqueto el joven.

Gaara carraspeo haciéndose notar y Matsuri se enrojeció mirándole algo preocupada mientras el joven de baja estatura le miraba con duda.

—¿Quién es usted? Su cara me suena.

—Soy el Kazekage de Sunagakure—dijo con un semblante serio.

—¡Oh! Pero si es Gaara-sama—se reverenció y arrodilló— es un honor tenerlo en nuestra humilde posada Kazekage-sama, le haremos una oferta por estar aquí con su...—miró a Matsuri—¿su novia?

Matsuri soltó un gemido de impresión y un sonrojo alarmando se formó en su rostro, Gaara la miró de reojo.

—Gracias—respondió tranquilamente.

 _¿Me tomó como su novia?_ Matsuri estaba que se enloquecía por dentro pero exteriormente demostraba mucha impresión.

—Vaya , tiene mucha suerte ¡porque es hermosísima!—el pelirrojo se apretó un puño mientras que el otro lo ocupo para sacar el dinero.

Mientras tanto Matsuri miraba al pelirrojo con preocupación y algo de vergüenza, veía que en cualquier momento Gaara se pondría bravo y se le lanzara encima. Por lo que tragó saliva.

El aguamarina pagó al joven para luego la joven agradecer reverenciando y jalando la mano a Gaara para irse ya a dormir.

...

Estaban en la habitación en cada uno de sus futton, intentado dormir cuando Matsuri abrió la boca.

—Gaara-san...¿soy su novia...cierto?

Gaara abrió los ojos, se sonrojó y la vio por el rabillo del ojo.

¿Que iba a responderle?

—Eres mi acompañante en este recorrido.

—No...no quise decir eso...—Matsuri pensó en que no había entendido la pregunta.

Pero Gaara no respondió en todo el momento, por lo que lo tomó como algo confuso.

 _Creo que esto no va bien_... una angustia recorrió el pecho de la muchacha , por hoy no quería saber más nada, por lo que se quedó dormida de inmediato por el desánimo.

...

Cansada tomó la última gota de agua, quejándose de que no quedaba más y que una vertiente sería un milagro encontrar en medio del desierto a no ser que lo alucinara.

Gaara suspiró y le dijo que no faltaba mucho, solo 2 horas mas y si caminara un poco más rápido y se quejara menos llegarían en menos tiempo.

—¡Claro señor!—dijo en forma militar corriendo tras de el.

Ler hizo recordar al joven los momentos en que ella era su alumna y más pequeña y sonrió contento de tenerla cerca nuevemante, por lo que rozo su mano con sus dedos llamando su atención. Matsuri se molestó y esquivó esta vez la mano.

 _Lo lamento, pero no lo comprendo y no me gusta que jueguen conmigo_. Todo eso lo hizo con el dolor de su alma, ya que lo único que quería era abrazarlo y sofocarlo a besos.

Gaara intento de nuevo y al nuevo rechazo de Matsuri se estremeció y sintió apenado por lo que se adelantó y comenzó a correr dejándola muy por detrás sin decir nada. Matsuri intento seguirle el paso, pero estaba muy cansada por lo que cayó de rodillas jadeando.

—¡Espereme!

...

Horas después Gaara logró llegar a la aldea del Rayo recibido por Ukiyo, mientras por muy detrás llegó Matsuri jadeando y pidiendo agua. Ukiyo la reconoció y le saludo con la mano.

Por detrás de el hombre llegó un conocido para el recién llegado : Darui , quien en vez de dirigirse al propio Kazekage se dirigió hacia Matsuri saludandola muy cortésmente y conteniendo su cuerpo en sus hombros. La joven estaba que desfallecía y agradeció mucho la ayuda del joven. Por lo que Gaara le extraño y molesto.

—¿Que tal Kazekage? Lamento no saludarle pero su compañera estaba que desfallecía necesita descansar ya.

Matsuri se sonrojó por ambas reacciones, la de Darui tan atento y la de Gaara tan alarmantemente rojo de la ira.

Llegando a la torre del Raikage dejó a Matsuri en un sofá y le convido agua quien la tomó de forma desesperada. Darui rió divertido al acto y Matsuri le agradeció al terminar.

Mientras tanto Gaara se dirigía a la oficina del Raikage a hablar por su tema inicial.

Darui y la joven conversaban animadamente, Darui era un chico de caracter fuerte, pero era muy carismático, se llevaban muy bien ambos. Matsuri lo vería como su amigo, pero Darui no. Este chico quedó plasmado por la personalidad de Matsuri y sus ojos le atrajeron.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y puso sus manos en uno de sus hombros. Matsuri dio un respingo.

—Y..¿qué hay de ti Matsuri? ¿Aún no tienes novio?

—Pues no, estoy soltera—dijo sonrojándose al ver su rostro cada vez más cerca suyo.

—¿No quieres salir a algun lado un dia de estos?—preguntó persuasivamente.

—Esto...—estaban tan cerca uno a otro que Matsuri podía sentir el palo del dulce que Darui comía.

Gaara había terminado la reunión y se dirigía al lobby para buscar a Matsuri y fueran a dejar sus cosas a otra posada, notando este acto. Inmediatamente sacó arena de su calabaza y de golpe apego con arena a la pared al moreno dejándolo imposible de moverse. El pelirrojo estaba furioso y con la sangre hirviendo, no podía contenerse y jadeaba fuertemente. Estaba pensando en matarlo ahí mismo.

Matsuri estaba impresionada y no sabía qué decir, quiso hablar y lo unico que consiguio fue una mirada lasciva.

—¿Quien te crees que eres acaso? ¿Su novio?—dijo el del rayo molesto.

¿Su novia? Eso le remarcó en la mente y lo sabía, no lo aguantaba ni por mucho. Por lo que respirando agitado por tanta adrenalina grito:

—¡Pues sí, y es mía, y sólo mía!

Matsuri quedó boquiabierta ante esa afirmación tan impropia de él. Se llevó las manos a la boca y su cuerpo se heló.

¿Escuchó bien?

Darui molesto miró a Matsuri con cara de interrogante, queriendo decir que sucedia.

—Y-Yo puedo explicarlo...no sabía que...—miró a Gaara quien la miraba extrañado.—Gaara-san...yo...Sí—sonrió luego — Te mentí, tengo pareja y es el Kazekage.

El joven se calmó y dejó de estar rojo de ira y de respirar agitado y se dirigió a Matsuri complacido. Abrazó su cuerpo fuertemente y beso su frente suavemente, mientras Matsuri estaba emocionada. Lo había conseguido, Gaara al fin lo había dicho y no estaba arrepentido.

Tomó de la mano al pelirrojo y ambos se fueron del lugar, dejando a Darui en la pared.

—¡¿Oigan no me piensan sacarme de aquí, carajo?!—dijo totalmente colérico.

Ahora Matsuri podía decir que si le pertenecía. Con el corazon inflado salió nuevamente feliz al admitir ser la novia del quinto Kazekage.

 _Porque soy y seré solo tuya ,_ se dijo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

 **Kukuku Gaara celoso ewe! Me encantó este cap debo admitirlo *_***


	5. Lidiar contra fanáticas y amigas

**¡Hola linda gente :3! Vengo un pokitin atrasada dejando capitulos xDDD...*mode irresponsabilidad y flojera activado* ¡ Luna que bueno que te haya gustado :D!**

 **Y va también para las demas muchisimas gracias :3!**

 **Gaby: sii la continuare por su puesto y no le queda mucho *W***

 **Pirilaxa: muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y comentar siempre TuT no sabes cuánto lo agradezco!**

 **En fin vamos con el cap...**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Leve lemon.**

* * *

 **Cap 4: Lidiar contra fanáticas y amigas**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Y qué tal la reunión?—preguntó la joven interesada, tomada de la mano del pelirrojo caminando de vuelta a casa.

—Bien, vamos en buen camino. Las relaciones serán efectuadas en su momento, solo necesitan un poco de tiempo—le sonrió.

—Seremos al fin más unidos y sin peleas—suspiró alto Matsuri.

La joven besó las mejillas del pelirrojo una y otra vez para luego besar su boca.

Gaara ocultaba la mirada algo subido de temperatura, no sabía si era por la vergüenza o el calor pero luego se apretó más la mano de la joven y se apegó más a ella.

Matsuri inspiró largamente y expiró igual, relajando los músculos y cerrando los ojos. Gaara la miro con duda pero no preguntó nada.

—Lo amo—dijo la joven sonrojada.

—Yo...igual—dijo rojo hasta las orejas, lo devoró a besitos en la mejilla haciéndole casi caer, puesto que se abalanzó hacia el.

—Agradezco mucho la idea de vivir para amarlo. No sabe cuanto me ilumina mis dias y me acurruca las noches. Si tan solo lo de las noches fuese real...

Gaara se dirigió a verla , le pareció muy poético y tierno lo que dijo, pero seguía callado.

—Algun dia se cumplira, cuando nuestra relación se haga más confidencial.

—¿No le gusta lo prohibido?

—Eso no está en mis genes.

—No se nota, su hermano siempre se mete en lo prohibido: ejemplo el alcohol.

Gaara se ruborizó ante eso y se alejó un poco, Kankuro siempre lo metía en todas las malas patas.

—No quise decir ese tipo de...—dijo intentando arreglar lo malentendido.

—¡Entiendo, solo bromeaba!—rió la joven.— Vamos usted es perfecto, nada se le escapa de sus reglas. Lo comprendo, señor.

Gaara volvió a subir la velocidad en su caminar y a jalar de la mano de la muchacha, Matsuri corría detrás suyo riendo divertida. Al joven no le parecía divertido, pero si que le parecía molesto que la sacaran a Kankuro de ejemplo.

...

Al llegar a la aldea días después, tuvieron que soltarse de la mano ya que nadie sabía de su relación amorosa. Recibían todos al Kazekage animadamente, pero al ver a Matsuri, las jóvenes se enfurecieron, en especial una: Sari.

Matsuri pasó de largo a su hogar ignorando los rostros enojados y de envidia. Sari quería explicaciones, estaba enfadada. ¿A que rayos fue su amiga al país del rayo?

Sari la comenzó a seguir, primero caminando y finalmente corriendo lo mas que pudo. Pero Matsuri igual corría, y al llegar a su morada se encerró. Sari tocaba y golpeaba la puerta vociferando querer entrar. ¿Que iba a hacer?

Abrió la puerta con temor y su amiga estaba furiosa con un rostro de preguntas.

—¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó seria.

—Sari-chan...—sin más Sari entró y cerró la puerta.

—Matsuri-chan no me digas que tu eres esa niñera—Sari se quería morir al pensar en eso.

—Sari-chan...eso no lo escogí yo yo solo ... esto fue...

—¡¿Matsuri y no me dijiste nada?! Desconfiaste de mi, me ocultaste esto ¡y mas encima eres tu la afortunada!—dio un grito de furia.—¿Sabes algo? No me digas nada más , ya me explicaste bastante con esto. Olvídate de ser mi amiga, traicionera, dijiste ayudarme con Gaara-sama no apuñalarme por la espalda.—sin decir más cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo.

Matsuri estaba muda de la impresión y estaba totalmente dolida con la reacción de su amiga o ex amiga. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y se aferró en un collar que ella le había regalado y lo tenía entre sus pertenencias muy cerca en un cofre que había abierto.

Perdió a su amiga, ¿que haria ahora? Sería el me olle de todas y no la dejarían en paz.

Y eso que aún faltaba contar lo de que era novia del joven.

...

Gaara la sostenía entre sus brazos en la oficina mientras lloraba la pérdida de su amiga, estaba desolada y sola. No tenía a nadie más. Mas ahora sería la más odiada.

—Cálmate, todo se resolvera—le susurró.

—¡Nadie va a querer hablarme!—lloraba.

—Esto es algo que no se escoge, por lo que debe de recapacitar ella misma—le dijo arrastrando un mechón hasta detrás de su oreja.

—¿En serio crees que me perdonara?—le miraba a los ojos inocentemente y triste. Gaara no contuvo el deseo de verla fijamente, esa mirada le llenó de ternura y la beso , dejando en trance a la joven por un largo rato , hasta que Matsuri se sofocó y gimió de placer al sentir un mano acariciar su clavícula y llegar hasta el comienzo de su pecho.

—Solo confia en mi—sonrio.

Luego de pasar un tiempo con Gaara la joven bajó al vestíbulo , para encontrarse con que nadie la miraba , ni Sari, nadie. Estaban ignorándola completamente, por lo que incomodó a la joven. Tragó saliva y se adentro al hielo humano.

Se sentó en una mesa a seguir con su trabajo pero rodaba los ojos viendo como las demás se agrupaban ignorándola completamente y Sari estaba sola intentando terminar unos papeles. Matsuri intentó acercarse a ella pero al más mínimo movimiento Sari se paró y se fue. Matsuri suspiró y se fue rapidamente de ahi.

...

Con bajos ánimos, tocó la puerta de su niño querido. Gaara con una sonrisa le recibió, pero al notar la cara de la joven su rostro se tornó preocupante y triste.

—Hola...—lo abrazó tristemente.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó el chico.

—Muy mal, estoy devastada.

—Creo que es mejor que comas algo.

—Creo que al cocinar me distraere un poco...tienes razón.

Dejó las cosas en la mesa y se adentró a la cocina. Cocinó algo , mientras Gaara la observaba preocupado, no estaba con su rostro feliz, estaba angustiada totalmente. Por lo que la llamó y llevó a su cuarto mejor.

En el la cobijó en sus brazos y besaba su frente tiernamente. Matsuri solo lloraba silenciosa y fundida en el horizonte.

Gaara abrazó más a la morena y la besó profundamente mientras dejaba que de ella brotaran lágrimas , pero las lágrimas cesaron instantáneamente y comenzaron a aparecer gemidos, porque Gaara además de besar su cuello, comenzaba a besar su clavícula y tórax.

Tomó de sus manos y la llevó hasta su cama, allí se montó encima de ella y comenzó a dejar su bandana por un costado y a desabrochar un poco su ropa, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Matsuri estaba agitada, colorada y con una temperatura muy alta. Mas alta se puso al sentir la lengua del joven jugar con su cuello y bajar hasta sus pechos mordiendo levemente le pezón sin siquiera quitarle el brasier. Masajeaba el seno y mordía superficialmente el pezón , Matsuri gemía placenteramente, su cuerpo se erguía y estaba en el límite del orgasmo, era demasiado para ella. Gaara al menos estaba contento, porque le veía reír de placer. Pero esto era también por necesidad.

...

Baki llegó rápidamente a la oficina de Gaara casi jadeando, el joven se impresionó al notar un grave cansancio en el hombre mayor y preguntó qué pasaba.

—Sus hermanos vienen en camino, señor—dijo al fin.

—¿Ahora?¿No que tardarían meses?

—Pues todo salio muy bien y vendrán en camino ahora.

Gaara contento sonrió pero quedó con la duda de como terminaron los planes de casamiento con Temari y que tal el comportamiento de su hermano frente a los demás. Además de preguntarse cómo pudieron acabar tan rapido.

Matsuri por su lado no podía concentrarse, Sari hablaba a sus espaldas cosas muy hirientes y obvias y ya no aguantaba más la mala relación por lo que prefirió salir del lugar.

Llegó a la oficina de Gaara y se encontró con Baki , el la observó curioso y luego se marchó.

—Vendrán al fin—sonrió Gaara.

—¿Quienes?—preguntó curiosa.

—Mis hermanos— un saco de desilusiones cayeron encima de la castaña.

* * *

 **Bueno aqui el fin del cap...pobre Matsuri se le vino todo lo malo de golpe u.u... lo que se causa al amar U_U**

 **¿Se enteraron de la nueva noticia de Gaara? Me encanta que sea padre *W*! Mi lindo Shinki ahora lo amo igual que a su padre (adoptivo)**

 **Al parecer está soltero, y con un hijo adoptivo que es igual de genial que el.**

 **Igual** **me agrada mucho la idea *W* Pero me encantaría saber que paso con Matsuri e.e**

 **En fin nos leemos luego :3**


End file.
